Meet Again
by 777thHeaven
Summary: Orihime murió a sus 17 años y fue enviada a la Sociedad de Almas, encontrándose con alguien de su pasado que no esperaba volver a ver... Advertencias: Orihime centric. Insinuación de Ichiruki, Non AU.


_**Comentarios:**_

Afffff! Estoy obsesionada… ¡ _ **No quiero que esta pareja muera… No señor!**_ Y por eso ando inundado con cualquier cantidad de historias locas de ellos (solo dos, pero no importa -.-)

Sé perfectamente que no debería estar escribiendo nada que no esté relacionado con _**Sinking Black**_ , peeeero yo soy así… Un caso perdido _ No me juzguen.

 _ **Cronología:**_

La historia se sitúa justo _**después**_ de terminar _**la Saga de Aizen,**_ pero _**antes**_ de empezar el fume loco de los _**Fullbringer**_ … (Tite, aún sigo pensado qué clase de droga loca te metiste para escribir eso)

 _ **De la historia:**_

Está bien fumada, lo sé. Si me lanzan tomatitos, estarán bien merecidos. Pero si hacen eso, lloraré, me deprimiré y no volveré a actualizar mis historias nunca más (cruza los dedos para que funcione el chantaje xD)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

Bleach _**no**_ me pertenece. Si fuera así, el _**Ulquihime**_ sería canon, señores…

 _ **Meet you again**_

 _ **Capítulo único: El corazón de la Espada**_

" _¿Tienes miedo?"_

La ronca voz resonaba en sus oídos. La oscuridad la engullía. No podía identificar a quién le pertenecía esa voz que la hacía sentir tan segura y ansiosa, pero algo sí sabía la conocía de algún lado.

 __ ¿Quién eres?__ preguntó

" _Nadie"_

_ Respóndeme, por favor.

Súbitamente, su alrededor se pintó de blanco. La arena acariciaba sus pies descalzos. En el cielo negruzco se erguía una media luna marfil. ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Dónde había visto ese paraje antes? ¿Por qué cada noche soñaba con la misma voz?

Sintió una presencia a sus espaldas. Cada fibra de su cuerpo se estremeció al sentirse observada. Si giraba su cabeza solo unos centímetros, podría encontrarse con la persona que le hablaba en sueños cada noche. Sin embargo, por alguna razón temía descubrir la identidad de esa persona.

" _Tienes miedo"_

_ No_ se atrevió a decir, aunque la verdad era todo lo contrario.

" _Yo… siempre estaré esperándote"_

… _..._

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por segundo, Inoue Orihime despertó en las barracas del decimotercer escuadrón. Tenía la frente perlada en sudor, mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. El mismo sueño la perseguía todas las noches. Solo podía preguntarse una sola cosa… ¿Por qué?

_ ¿Estás bien, Inoue?_ preguntó una pequeña pelinegra de ojos saltones a su lado.

_ Lo siento, Kuchiki-san… No quería despertarte_ se disculpó la pelinaranja.

_ ¿Has tenido el mismo sueño?_ preguntó.

_ Si….

_ No te preocupes, Inoue. Es el corazón de tu Zanpakutoh. Está tratando desesperadamente de llegar a ti.

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron por un momento. Ya lo suponía. Antes, cuando estaba viva, escuchó a hablar a varios shinigamis respecto al mundo interior donde vivían sus espadas. La mayoría de ellos, decían que antes de conocer el verdadero nombre de sus respectivas espadas, estas se les habían aparecido en sueños…

No obstante, aquello no podía estarle sucediendo a ella. Ella era un ser sin poder. Carecía totalmente de las habilidades e instintos que se requerían para ser un guerrero. Desde que llegó a la Sociedad de Almas, luego de ese trágico accidente que le quitó la vida, había pensado que probablemente podría utilizar sus poderes para ayudar en el cuarto escuadrón… pero si se convertía en una shinigami, eventualmente tendría que pelear. ¿Acaso podría hacerlo?

Durante el tiempo que estuvo viva, siempre curó a sus amigos y los protegía a su manera, más nunca llegó a atacar a nadie… era demasiado buena para herir a alguien, aún aunque ese alguien fuese su enemigo.

_ ¿A qué le temes, Inoue?_ preguntó Rukia sujetando su mano.

_ Yo… solo. No quiero lastimar a nadie. Si me convierto en shinigami, yo…_ para este punto, gruesas lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas. La pelinegra la acunó entre sus brazos_ Tengo miedo, Kuchiki-san.

Rukia sonrió.

_ ¿Sabes qué, Inoue? Ella también debe tener miedo…

_ ¿Ella?_ preguntó sin saber a qué se refería.

_ Si… tu Zanpakutoh. El corazón de tu espada está tratando de llegar hasta ti con todo lo que tiene. Teme quedarse en el olvido_ su voz sonaba dulce y melancólica_ Teme que un día no puedas recordar siquiera quién es ella y el motivo por el que estuvieron unidas una vez…

Orihime sentía la tristeza de esas palabras. Sabía que había un mensaje oculto tras ellas.

_ Imagina su sufrimiento. Esperar cada día a que por fin puedas verla, escucharla, tocarla… que puedan estar juntas de nuevo. Con sus corazones latiendo como uno solo, pero que eventualmente se dé cuenta que la única opción que tiene es observarte a la distancia, sabiendo que nunca podrán ser parte del mismo mundo…

Kuchiki Rukia también lloraba.

_ Por eso… Inoue, no tengas miedo. Cuando sepas el nombre de tu Zanpakutoh, no volverás a sentirte sola nunca más…

_ ¿Lo extrañas mucho?_ preguntó la más alta_ A Kurosaki-kun…

Ella también lo extrañaba… a él y a sus demás amigos.

_ Si_ fue su respuesta mientras que dejaba sus lágrimas correr libremente por su rostro.

…...

" _¿Tienes miedo?"_

La ronca voz resonó en sus oídos una vez más. La oscuridad la engulló. No pudo identificar a quién le pertenecía esa voz que la hacía sentir tan segura y ansiosa, pero algo sí sabía la conocía de algún lado.

 __ ¿Quién eres?__ preguntó

" _Nadie"_

_ Respóndeme, por favor.

Súbitamente, su alrededor se pintó de blanco, como tantas veces atrás. La arena acarició sus pies descalzos, pero en esta ocasión en vez de sentirse asustada, disfrutó de la sensación de los pequeños y suaves granos en sus extremidades. En el cielo negruzco se erguía una media luna marfil, pero en vez de sentirse diminuta, llenó sus pulmones de aire gozando de la espectacular vista.

 _¿Qué era ese lugar?_ Su mundo interior.

 _¿Dónde había visto ese paraje antes?_ Hueco Mundo

 _¿Por qué cada noche soñaba con la misma voz?_ Porque estaban destinados a encontrarse otra vez.

Sintió una presencia a sus espaldas. Cada fibra de su cuerpo se estremeció al sentirse observada, no por miedo. Por emoción. Si giraba su cabeza solo unos centímetros, podría encontrarse con la persona que le hablaba en sueños cada noche. Sin embargo, esta vez no sintió temor por descubrir a su interlocutor. Esa voz, finalmente la recordaba.

" _Tienes miedo"_ aún sin

_ No_ dijo mientras sonreía. Giró lentamente para encararlo.

No sabía qué clase de poder lo traía de nuevo frente a ella, pero allí estaba él. Piel blanca como la misma luna de Hueco Mundo, cabello negro azabache, alas negras de murciélago, ojos dorados, dos marcas verticales verde oscuro y su expresión tan melancólica como siempre.

" _¿Tientes miedo, mujer?"__ preguntó el ser estirando su mano derecha.

El recuerdo era tan vívido como cuando realmente sucedió. Pero esto no era un recuerdo. Él estaba allí, frente a ella. En _su_ mundo… De los dos. Donde no había batallas, disputas, shinigamis, arracar, espadas… solo los dos. Vio la escena repitiéndose, pero esta vez, no dudaría en sujetar su mano.

Apuró el paso hasta llegar a él y tomó su mano.

_ No tengo miedo_ respondió sin dejar de sonreír y llorar.

" _Ya veo…"_

Con su delicada mano acarició el rostro del exespada de Aizen, ahora su Zanpakutoh. Las dudas habían desaparecido. Siempre que él estuviera con ella, podría soportar cualquier cosa. Ahora lo sabía.

Lo rodeó en un abrazo y susurró suavemente _"Vuela, Ulquiorra"_

….….

Al despertarse por la mañana, pensó que solo había sido un sueño. Sin embargo, amaneció entre sus manos una espada. Su espada. Palpitaba lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo se su propio corazón.

Ya no tenía miedo por el futuro, porque sabía que Ulquiorra siempre la acompañaría, guiándola, protegiéndola.

Ulquiorra había ganado un corazón, el de ella. Orihime había recuperado un tesoro perdido, a él. A partir de ahora, ambos caminarían hacia un mismo destino con sus corazones latiendo como uno solo.

 _ **FIN**_

Afffff se acabó! Este es mi primer Non AU, señores... Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquitu :(

Si llegaron hasta aquí se preguntarán ¿De dónde sacaste esta idea, mujer?

Pues estaba viendo la saga de las Zanpakutoh y noté que hay algo en Muramasa que me recuerda a Ulquiorra. Y pensé… bueeeeno, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar, además de unos buenos tomatazos por parte del fandom?

En fin… espero que les haya gustado. Si fue así, por fa review

PD: La forma de Ulquiorra como Zanpakutoh, es como su segunda resurrección (por si no lo notaron… just in case)

Un beso °3°


End file.
